


I Need To Tell You Something

by Karkalicious769



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is exactly how it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicious769/pseuds/Karkalicious769
Summary: With the game over and the planet reborn, Dave decides that he's stalled long enough. With encouragement from Karkat, he plans to finally tell his friends the truth. About his sexuality, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing in-between works. My proof reader has the first chapter of my latest idea right now, but it'll probably still be a few days. So have this. It's an older one.

"And... you're sure about this?" You ask for the eleventh time (yes, you counted), glancing nervously at Karkat out of the corner of your eye.

He sighs, exasperated, and turns yiu so that you're facing each other head on. "Dave, calm your ass the  _fuck_  down before I lose the slight bit of patience I actually have when it comes to this topic. They're your best friends. They accepted Rose, didn't they? You won't be any different. Your news will just…" he trails off, looking away for a brief moment before snapping his attention back to you. "...probably slightly more surprising. It certainly surprised me, at least."

You nod, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. You're right. John will be totally understanding about it. There's no way this would have a significant impact on our relationship. Totally. No way…" You mumble to yourself, earning a skeptical look from Karkat. You half expect him to give you an insulting but strangely motivational pep talk, but instead, his expression softens and he puts a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"Look, Dave, I know this is hard for you to do. But you don't have to do this right now. If you're not ready." He smiles, just a little, and it makes your heart beat faster. Damn, he really doesn't smile enough for your tastes. When you don't reply though, he tilts his head to the side, and his smile creases into a frown. Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted. "Dave?" He waves a hand in front of your shades, trying to get your attention. "Dave, are you even listening to me?" Karkat asks angrily, his voice becoming more and more frustrated the longer you stay quiet. But no matter how cute he is when he's shouting like the tsundere you know he is, you don't really want Karkat to be angry with you while you do this. It's too important.

So as soon as he opens his mouth again, you lean in and wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him close. His words die in his throat, as they always do, and he settles into your embrace without complaint. "Thanks for the pep talk." You mutter against his neck.

Karkat chuckles, rolling his eyes, but nonetheless, he doesn't pull away. You have always loved how something as simple as a hug can calm him down so easily. Like he was never angry in the first place. Of course, it won't last long, so you like to make the most of it. "Dave, you're an idiot." He tells you simply, an affectionate tone in his voice even as he insults you.

You pull out of the hug, but keep your hands around his waist as you look him dead in the eyes and say, "Yes, but I'm  _your_ idiot." The instant reaction you get is priceless. He blinks, as if not understanding at first, then realization sinks in and his face slowly begins to fill in red until you're sure he's going to explode or something. Then again, you suppose that's what you get for perfectly quoting his favorite romcom. You still hate those shitty movies, but you love him, so you think it's okay to quote them every now and then. Watching them isn't even that bad anymore. You're always guaranteed cuddles, and sometimes you can get him distracted enough to pause the movie and get him so worked up that you have to move to the bedroom. It's fantastic.

"Dave!" John's voice reminds you that other people exist in a close vicinity, and it shatters the moment with a fresh dose of reality. Fuck. You forgot that you had planned on telling everyone at once. "Dirk told me that you wanted to talk to us?"

You stiffen, knowing that John's close, but Karkat is closer. You hesitate, then give in and lean down, pressing a short kiss to your boyfriend's lips before absconding to meet your friends. Knowing Karkat, he's probably gonna stand there for a few seconds, acting as if that was your first kiss like he always does, and then meet up with you shortly. He understands how hard this is for you to do, which is yet another reason why you like him so much. He's understanding, even if he doesn't necessarily see it as a problem the way you do.

Despite the fact that your first conversation was him yelling at you and John about talking to Terezi and Vriska respectively, he's actually a pretty understanding person. Something tells you that, if you had ended up with Terezi instead, he would have just been glad that she found someone she's happy with. But there's no sense in thinking about that. As  _if_ you'd ever date Terezi. That's just ridiculous!

Wow, your thought process is just everywhere, isn't it? You should probably get back on track pretty soon, considering that you're about to come out as a homosexual to your closest friends. You know Dirk is cool with it, seeing as how he's gay for his best friend too, but it's not him you're worried about. You really hope John is okay with this. He's the best friend you've ever had, and you'd hate to lose him. And what about Jade? You know from the fact that she and Davesprite apparently dated means that she has a thing for you. Or she did at one point. She's really special to you, and you don't want this to change anything. You just want to be able to kiss your space boyfriend in public without them giving you an odd look. And the easiest way to achieve that goal is to let them know ahead of time.

You step out of Karkat's respiteblock, into the sunshine, and take a deep breath. God, you really missed fresh air. And you never really noticed until now, but it was really dark on the meteor. You suppose that the sun is just one of those things that humans took for granted. Well, you won't do that. Not anymore, at least.

"Dave, what is it exactly that you called us here for?" Rose asks with a mildly interested tone. You can't help but notice that she's holding hands with Kanaya, and your lips press themselves into a thin line. This is all probably your fault. You don't know why you couldn't have just come out as gay sooner, or why you're having so much trouble doing it now. Maybe it was because of how you were raised? No one in your neighborhood was very… accepting of homosexuals, and neither was Bro. You wonder why that is for a second, but then decide that it doesn't matter. What matters is the here and now.

You run a hand through your hair, sighing once more. You're about to just spit it out, wanting to get it over with, but before you can, John speaks up.

"It's, like, ten in the morning, Dave." He points out, arching his brow skeptically. "At least, I think it is. Anyway, it's early. What… were you doing in Karkat's house?" Terezi clears her throat, glaring slightly at John, and he rolls his eyes. "I mean- his  _hive_." He corrects himself with a huff. "Stupid cultural differences..."

Well, that is a pretty convenient observation, actually. "That's... sort of what I wanted to talk about." John gives you a curious look, but when you look at Jade, you can see a mixture of realization and disbelief on her face. Rose and Kanaya share a look, then smile knowingly. Roxy stares at you for a few seconds, then nudges Calliope, whispering something into her ear that makes them both giggle. Even Jane seems to get it, though you can see that it's gonna take more than that to penetrate the dense skulls of both Jake and John. They really must be related, then. Density like that can only be passed down through genetics. You start to elaborate, knowing that John's going to need it, but then the door behind you creaks open and Karkat steps outside.

He freezes on the doorstep, seeing everyone just standing there, staring at him, but quickly relaxes. "Did you tell them yet?" He asks, half-impatient and half-concerned as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Tell us what?" John interrupts with a frown. You can practically see the gears turning in his mind, trying to figure out what's going on, and the fact that Jake has an identical expression really makes you lose hope in humanity. Strangely enough, Terezi looks confused too, though you think she's just trying to get under John's skin. Black flirting is really odd to witness, but their petty squabbles can be pretty entertaining.

Karkat rolls his eyes, and you feel his hand move from your shoulder, down your arm, and to your hand. You take it gratefully, visibly relaxing at his familiar warmth. John looks on, his mouth forming an "o" in shock. Well, at least he's not freaking out about it. You see Rose hold out her hand as discreetly as possible and can't help but smile when Roxy sighs but slips her a boondollar. Techinally, those are worthless now, but it's still funny to know that they bet on this.

You smirk as a devilish idea comes to mind. And, considering your past conversations on this topic, you think that this needs to be said. "John." You speak up suddenly, and his gaze quickly goes from yours and Karkat's interlocked hands to your smirking expression. "I am not a heterosexual."

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration: "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepson.


End file.
